


Flavour

by Anarfea



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Drabble, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: “It’s one thing to cut calories, Mycroft, and another for everything to be so bloody bland. Giving upbutterI understand, but there’s no harm in lime and chili–” his eyes narrow. “You have an ulcer.”





	Flavour

“It’s one thing to cut calories, Mycroft, and another for everything to be so bloody bland. Giving up  _butter_ I understand, but there’s no harm in lime and chili–” his eyes narrow. “You have an ulcer.”

Mycroft lets his eyebrows give the impression of a shrug without actually shrugging.

Sherlock crosses to him, runs his fingers down his waistcoat. “Does it hurt?”

“Rather less than being shot in the liver, or so I imagine.”

Sherlock frowns, then sinks into his lap, his long legs on either side of Mycroft’s own.

There’s enough flavour in his brother’s kisses for a lifetime.


End file.
